In a fabrication of a semiconductor device, a chemical mechanical polish (CMP) process may be utilized for planarizing, e.g., an inorganic layer including silicon oxide, silicon nitride or a metal. The CMP process may be performed using a polishing pad and a CMP composition that may include abrasive particles, a dispersing agent, a deionized water, etc.
Various types of materials are employed in the semiconductor device, and a development of a process condition for the CMP process may be needed.